


dinner and a show

by overcastskeleton



Series: the facm!verse [5]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Based on the prompt: getting caught
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña/Reader
Series: the facm!verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	dinner and a show

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another installment of the facm!verse. Enjoy!

The smell of food fills the air, wafting through the small apartment. _The Game_ spins on the turntable, and you sway around the kitchen, humming along to the upbeat bassline of Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Tonight’s Wednesday, and that means dinner with Javi. Not that he ever really needs a special reason to stop by anymore. Javi spends more time here than he does at his own apartment. Almost every night, he can be found on your couch either watching TV with his head in your lap, or sifting through files with Steve. You’ve gotten so used to his random visits that you now leave an extra plate of food on the counter; and if he doesn’t show, you make Steve give it to him at the office. 

You stir the soup one last time, letting it simmer in the crockpot and begin cleaning up the small kitchen, throwing away trash and putting spices in their rightful place as you go. The record player clicks, and you walk into the other room to flip it, bobbing your head as the opening notes of Rock It fill the living room. You dance and sing along to the song under your breath. 

You’re completely unaware that your husband’s been standing at the edge of the hallway, watching your carefree movements with a bright smile on his face. Steve’s eyes drift down your body, clinging to your hips as you shake your ass. You’re wearing those high-waisted jeans that he loves so much. The ones that hug your body just right, and make your ass and legs look amazing. 

You yelp when Steve’s hand lands on your butt with a crack. “ _Hey_!” You twist around and glare at him. 

Steve just grins, blue eyes sparkling “Love these jeans on you, honey.” He wraps his arms around your waist. 

“I know.” You rest your hands on his chest. “That’s why I wear them.” 

He raises his eyebrows, poking his tongue into cheek as he looks you up and down. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You’re not exactly subtle about it.” You push him away and take a step back. 

Steve shakes his head. “Nuh uh, c’mere.” He hooks his fingers in your belt loops and pulls you to him.

You go willingly, grinning up at him. Steve dips down to kiss you, lips moving against yours slowly. His hands slide around your waist, slipping into your back pockets and squeezing. You moan into the kiss softly, and Steve’s tongue licks into your mouth. 

“You’re trouble, baby,” he mumbles, backing you towards the couch. Your knees hit the cushion and you fall down onto it clumsily. “You know what these jeans do to me.” He gently pushes you back down onto it and climbs on top of you. “They should come with a warning.” He presses his hips into yours, grinding his half-hard cock against your inner thigh and leans down to kiss you again. 

You cover his mouth. “Oh no you don’t. Javi’s gonna be here soon.”

“He can join in.” Steve shrugs, pressing a kiss to your palm. 

You roll your eyes. “No, we’re eating dinner.” 

“C’mon. I can be quick, baby.” Steve bypasses your hand to kiss your jaw. “Fuck you right now and he’ll never know.” He slips a hand under your sweater and squeezes your breast. 

“ _Stephen_ ,” you sigh as his lips brush over that one spot on your jaw that makes your knees weak. Your resolve is cracking with each one of his teasing touches and open-mouthed kisses. The slide of his fingers over your heated skin makes you dizzy and sends lust, heavy and intoxicating, pooling in your belly. You want nothing more than to let him fuck you into the couch, dampen the fire raging inside of you. He might as well, since he struck the match that started it in the first place. 

He nips your neck, tongue darting out to soothe the skin. “ _Please_ , darling.” Steve whispers. “Want ya so bad.” 

And with that breathless plea, your walls tumble. “Okay,” you agree, tugging on his hair to make him look at you. “But hurry.” The last thing you needed was Javi teasing you about this happening _again_. 

Steve smiles, rocking back on his knees to undo his jeans. “Relax, honey.” He pushes them down just enough to free his cock. “I’ll make it quick.” He strokes himself to the site of you, jaw slack and eyelids hooded. 

It’s the only time you’ve ever been glad to hear those words. 

You pop the buttons of your own jeans, wiggling under Steve as you awkwardly shimmy out of them. He groans, spreading your legs wider as he slots a hand between them and pushes your panties to the side. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Steve rubs a finger between your soaking folds. “Tryin to act all noble. Like you didn’t want this.” He slips a finger into you, curling it upwards and you gasp. “You’re such a fucking liar, darling.” His thumb joins the fray, working at your clit as he adds another finger into your dripping cunt. “Want me to fuck you right here on the couch? Like the thrill of it, huh? Javi could walk right in and see how I fuck you. I bet you’d like that, like him watching, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yeah.” You manage to smirk up at him. “But it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Goddamn, baby, you’re so dirty.” His lips capture yours in a sloppy kiss. “I love it. Love _you_.” He kisses your jaw and pulls his fingers out of you. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulder. “I love you. I’d love you more if you were fucking me, though.” 

He shakes his head. “God, the mouth on you.” Steve thrusts the head of his cock into you slowly. “You ready for me?” 

“Thought you were gonna make it quick.” 

Steve cups your jaw. “Careful, honey.” He rubs a thumb over your bottom lip. “Don’t let your pretty mouth get you into trouble.” 

“‘M just saying, you’re doing a lot of talking and not a lot of--” 

The rest of your taunt is cut off by a choked whimper as he buries himself in your cunt. You arch into him, eyes rolling into the back of your head. His fingers press into the sides of your neck lightly as he grinds down into you, listening to your high-pitched whines. The friction of his pelvis against your clit sends sparks of electricity down your spine and you clench around him, a wanton moan falling from your lips. 

Steve chuckles against your neck, drawing his hips almost all the way out before snapping them forward again. The force of it makes the couch squeak and has you wrapping your hand around the arm of the chair. “What was that? Thought you had something to say.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” you groan, lifting your hips into his. 

“I am, sweetheart.” He presses you deeper into the couch, hips thrusting into yours brutally. 

You cry out, wrapping your leg around his and pressing your heel into the back of his thigh. Steve grunts in your ear, body dwarfing your own as he drives into you. He squeezes your throat and you clench around him, the shallow air you suck down making your head spin. Your body thrums like a live wire, and each thrust sends you spiraling. 

Steve bites your ear. “You’re so pretty, baby. Taking me so well,” he praises. 

You’re close, the heady sensation of your orgasm is within reach, and you’re about to submit to it when two knocks on the front door shatter your lust induced haze. 

Javi. 

“ _Steve_ ,” you whisper. 

He slows down but doesn't stop, trading hard fast thrusts for slow deep ones. “Guess Javi’s early. Don’t just let him stand out there, baby, invite him in.”

“But--” 

“Like you said, honey. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. ‘Sides, you said you wanted this.” He grips the leg wrapped around his waist. “Dinner and a show.” He smirks down at you, and you can’t find the strength in you to be annoyed. He rocks into you, cock hitting deep inside of you and you have to bite his shoulder to muffle your moan.

Javi knocks again, a little harder this time. 

“Go on, darling.” Steve buries his face into your shoulder. “Before he gets pissed we’ve kept him waiting and leaves.” 

You bite your bottom lip, gathering every ounce of your composure to choke out “It’s open.” 

“Hey!” Javi calls as he enters, humming under his breath. He kicks the door shut behind him and turns, pausing as soon as his eyes land on your tangled bodies sprawled out on the couch. “C’mon guys, _again_.” He sighs, hands resting on his hips. “Can’t keep your hands to yourself for one fucking minute, Steve?” 

Your husband lifts his head, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Can you blame me, I mean look at her.” 

Javi’s eyes flicker down to your face, equal parts embarrassed and unbearably turned on. “Guess not.” His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “ _Hola, nena_.” He presses his lips together to hide his smile. 

“Jav,” you mumble, not quite meeting his eyes. “ _Oh_.” Steve’s hips meet yours and you moan, digging your nails into his back. “Shit.” 

“Might as well sit back and enjoy the show, Jav,” Steve says, a cocky edge to his tone. 

“Guess I should.” Javi grabs a chair from the kitchen table and parks it a few feet away from you. 

Steve picks up the pace, fucking into you with renenwed energy, almost as if he was showing off. He pushes the leg around his waist a little higher, the new angle allowing him to brush that dazzling spot that always had you falling apart in seconds. This time is no different, your orgasm is back, fraying at the edges of your mind.

You squeeze your eyes shut, hips moving to meet his own, desperate for your high. “ _Almost_ ,” you whine. 

Steve snakes a hand between your bodies to rub at the hallowed space. “That’s it, baby,” he says. “Want you to come for me. Come all over my cock like a good girl.” 

All it takes is a few more swipes of his thumb over your clit and you’re shattering. You keen, Steve’s name like a prayer on your lips as he pushes you over the edge. You’re burning alive, flames licking at your skin, growing brighter in their intensity with every one of Steve’s sloppy thrusts. He works you through it, kissing your neck as you shudder beneath him. 

The first one has barely faded before Steve’s lips are at your ear again. “Give me and Javi another one, honey,” he coaxes, putting more pressure on your slightly oversensitive clit. “I know you’ve got another one in you, pretty girl.” 

“Look at me, _querida_.” Javi groans. “Wanna see your pretty face.”

Steve grips your chin and turns your head. “Go on, honey. Look at how bad he wants you.” 

Isn’t he a sight for sore eyes. Slumped back in the chair with his pants around his ankles and his hand stroking his cock. He watches you with heavy-lidded eyes, jaw slightly slack as he gets off to your wrecked expression and the little whimpers you make. It nearly sends you over the edge again, just seeing the effect you had on his body. 

“Look so good, baby.” Javi lifts his hips into his hand. “See what you do to me. Make my cock so fucking hard.” 

You moan softly at his words, clenching around Steve, whose hips nearly stutter to a stop. “Javi,” you whine. 

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Steve falls against you. There’s no teasing rhythm anymore, just pure desperation as he fucks into you. You feel it too, the way desire hangs in the air, charging it like the atmosphere before a storm. 

It’s absolutely electric, this depraved feeling inside of you that somehow makes Javi watching Steve fuck you so hot. Or maybe it’s the absolutely filthy words Javi spews. Dirty things you’ve never heard him say before. Almost like the situation has unlocked another side of Javi previously unseen. You hope he makes an appearance again soon. 

“Make the prettiest fucking noises too.” Javi keeps going. “Swear to God I would make you come over and over again, just to hear the way you say my name.”

You cry out, pressing your head back into the couch. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Javi grits out. “Yeah that’s it, _querida_. You’ve got the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen, I think about it all the goddamn time. Sweetest one too. Wanna bury my tongue in you, make you cum in my mouth.” 

“ _Javi, baby_.” 

“Yeah, I know, _nena_. You gonna come? Cuz I am, and I think Steve is too.” Javi tilts his head back, the veins of his neck straining against his glistening skin. 

You nod, tears blurring your vision as your second orgasm of the night threatens to overtake you. 

“Cum for us.” Javi groans, jaw falling slack, and you catch the faintest glimpse of his climax before yours barrels into you. 

You gasp for breath as this one leaves you speechless. It bubbles up from deep inside you, breaking you apart as it crawls it’s way out of you. You’re dizzy with it, fucked dumb and literally shaking. When you do finally find the strength to speak, Javi and Steve’s names are the only things you can say, hoarse cries of their name leaving your lips in a tangled slur of syllables.

Steve buries his hips into yours, coming with a strangled grunt. He fills you with shallow thrusts, painting your walls with ropes of warm cum. He slumps against your body, panting into your neck, chest heaving and entirely spent. 

For a while, the shared ragged breaths are the only sounds. It’s hot, and the smell of sex and sweat permeates the small room. You want to open a window, but you’re trapped under Steve’s sweaty body, and you’re not sure you could get up and walk over there even if you wanted to. Which you don’t, you’ve come to love these little moments of stillness after. Find yourself basking more and more in the shared breaths and soft touches, reluctant to shatter them.

You glance over at Javi, lips curling upwards as he greets you with a dopey smile. “Your shirt. You made a mess.” You sound absolutely wrecked, and it makes Javi smile wider. 

He looks down at his shirt, stained with his release. “Yeah I did. Nothing a little detergent won’t fix.”

“He can wear one of mine,” Steve mumbles into your shoulder, but makes no move to extricate himself from your body just yet. “Just throw it in the washer.”

You can’t help but get a little giddy at the thought of one of Javi’s shirts being casually washed with your own. Just another one of the little changes that have happened in the past couple months. 

“As long as it’s not one of your stupid fucking polos.” Javi undoes the buttons of his shirt. “Rather go shirtless,” he scoffs.

You playfully glare at Javi. “I happen to like his stupid fucking polos. I gave him some of those.”

“Thank you, honey.” Steve squeezes your side. 

“No offense, baby, but you’ve got horrible taste.” Javi stands, tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“What’s that say about you, then?” You retort.

Javi holds a hand over his chest. “ _Ouch_.”

“Goddamn, sweetheart.” Steve laughs against your shoulder, a loud bark that soon has you in stitches too.

“Breaking my fucking heart, baby,” Javi huffs and you reach out to him. 

He reluctantly takes your hand and you bring it to your lips, kissing the back of it. 

“I’m just teasing,” you say, kissing his knuckles again. 

“I know.” Javi says, but his lips are still drawn into a pout. 

You squeeze his hands three times, letting the soft touch communicate what you can’t quite bring yourself to say just yet. He understands you though, his pout turning into a small smile. 

“Good.” You kiss his hand one more time. 

“Are y’all done being sappy? Cuz I’m fucking starving.” Steve groans. 

You push him off of you, and reach for your jeans. “It’s your fault we haven’t eaten yet.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“ _Please baby. Want you so bad. I’ll be quick, honey_.” You mimic him, playing up his southern drawl with a smirk.

Steve pinches the inside of your thigh. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” 

You bite your bottom lip. You did like it, in fact you happened to like it very much, but you’re not gonna admit that and feed his ego. Besides, it doesn’t take a genius to see how you shift slightly at the way Steve’s cum drips out of you, or how your breathing is still a little shallow. “Shut up.”

Steve winks at you and squeezes your jaw. “C’mon.” He helps you to your feet. “Let’s go eat.” 

You tangle your fingers with Javi’s, bumping your shoulder into his as you follow Steve into the kitchen. You can’t see the bright smile Javi tips your way, or the way his shoulders relax at the weight of your hand in his, but you feel every bit of it in the three gentle squeezes his thumb presses into your palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: bobaandthefetts


End file.
